Crónicas de Baker Street
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Conglomerado de historias autoconclusivas sobre los personajes de Sherlock. "—Resolvemos crímenes. Yo escribo al respecto y él olvida ponerse pantalones". (John Watson).
1. Chapter 1

**Crónica 1**

**Dentro de mi cabeza**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _Sherlock _pertenecen a la **British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC), Steven Moffat **y** Mark Gatiss **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

John se da cuenta de que Sherlock se siente atraído por alguien, así que intenta convencerlo de que se declare. Al final, todo fue una mala idea.

* * *

><p>—Así que —dijo John, titubeando, observando cómo Sherlock avivaba las llamas del hogar con el atizador—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste novia? —preguntó con una media sonrisa burlona dibujada en los labios: intentó camuflarla bebiendo de su taza cuando Sherlock lo miró por encima del hombro.<p>

Estaba lloviendo y el granizo azotaba contra la ventana haciendo mucho ruido, por lo que tenían que hablar en voz un poco más alta de lo normal. No tenían nada qué hacer mejor que conversar: la luz había fallado, así que John no podía actualizar su blog, como tenía planeado, y Sherlock estaba tan aburrido, que se le había unido en el salón para beber un poco de té —algo que John agradecía, pues prefería escucharlo criticando a sus novias que disparando a la pared de su habitación—.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —preguntó Sherlock, dejando el atizador en su soporte y regresando a su butaca.

—Porque hasta el momento te has quejado de tres de mis novias, pero nunca me has hablado de alguna tuya —explicó—. Al menos dime que has tenido una —aventuró al percatarse del ceño fruncido de su compañero de piso.

La luz anaranjada proveniente de la chimenea dibujaba sombras luminosas en las pálidas facciones de Sherlock, que cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y entrelazó los dedos de las manos con aire meditabundo, sus ojos grises fijos en el rostro de su amigo.

—Sí, tuve una… —dijo e hizo una pausa. Al percatarse de que John esperaba más detalles, chasqueó los labios y continuó—. Teníamos dieciséis años y mis padres nos presentaron: era hija de una buena amiga de mi madre —contó, parpadeando un par de veces con extrañeza—. También tocaba el violín. Salimos aproximadamente durante un mes y después, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos mucho en común, terminamos.

John enarcó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios. Por algún motivo, sentía que Sherlock estaba omitiendo una parte de la historia.

—¿No tenían muchas cosas en común? —comentó, volviendo a beber de su taza. También cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos—. Pero si has dicho que tocaba el violín.

—Eso es irrelevante cuando la persona lo hace mal —aclaró Sherlock, imitando a John y tomando su taza de la mesa, sosteniéndola delante de su rostro para aspirar el vaho que se desprendía de la superficie marrón—. Debiste escucharla, era como oír a una cigarra muriendo —recordó con una sonrisa en los labios.

John no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Eso es muy cruel! —comentó.

—¡Pero es cierto! —exclamó Sherlock, riendo también.

—¿Por eso terminaste con ella? —inquirió John, curioso. Sherlock no hablaba mucho de su pasado, así que, de vez en cuando, no le venía mal obtener un poco de información extra, sobre todo cuando su amigo estaba tan parlanchín.

—No —respondió Sherlock, cuyo rostro se tornó serio de pronto—. Fue porque, en aquel entonces, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que… las mujeres no son mi área.

John, que había decidido beber un poco de té en ese instante, se atragantó con el líquido al escuchar las palabras de Sherlock, que lo observó de manera extraña mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Oh, cierto… había olvidado que Sherlock y las mujeres no eran sujetos de la misma oración.

—Ah —dijo al recuperar la respiración—. Vaya —murmuró, de pronto cayendo en cuenta de algo—. Entonces, ¿has tenido… novios? —preguntó, intentando ignorar el calor que le subió desde el pecho hasta las mejillas.

Sherlock soltó una risilla y bebió una vez más de su taza. _Sí, _fue lo que sus acciones le dijeron a John, que de pronto se sintió un tanto incómodo. Desde el comienzo de su amistad, se había formado la idea de que Sherlock no era heterosexual y ese pensamiento no le había molestado en lo más mínimo hasta el momento: acababa de descubrir que le fastidiaba imaginar a Sherlock en compañía de otros hombres, pues era como perder su exclusividad… se pateó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—Algunos —respondió Sherlock por fin, analizando con atención cada una de sus reacciones.

John frunció los labios y masculló un simple "ah" al darse cuenta de que su compañero sólo había hablado de _una _novia, pero usado un plural al hablar de _novios_. Sherlock sonrió, sin duda, pensando lo mismo que él.

—Eso fue hace muchos años —dijo, como esperando que eso aplacara la ansiedad del médico—. Como te comenté hace un tiempo, ahora me considero casado con mi trabajo —dijo, sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Así que no te gusta nadie —aventuró el doctor Watson, esperanzado en contra de su voluntad.

Sherlock, para su sorpresa, suspiró.

—Eso es algo distinto, mi querido John —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. A decir verdad, me siento atraído por alguien en _éste _preciso momento.

John estuvo a punto de atragantarse de nuevo. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos para recordar cómo respirar.

De pronto, se sintió tonto: conocía a Sherlock desde hace meses, era su _mejor _amigo, y sería lógico pensar que, debido a eso, era capaz de percatarse de algún cambio en el comportamiento de su compañero de piso que denotara una repentina atracción por otra persona, puesto que Sherlock no solía mostrar verdadero interés por nadie… a menos que estuviera en una plancha de la morgue, claro está. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que Sherlock no le había mencionado nada al respecto hasta el momento.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó John, sintiendo que un nudo de nervios se apretaba en su garganta. Tragó saliva con dificultad—. ¿Y cómo es ese sujeto que ha logrado captar la atención del asombroso Sherlock Holmes? —inquirió con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

Sherlock enarcó las cejas. Esos fantásticos ojos grises que tenía se deslizaron lentamente por el rostro de John de arriba abajo. El médico parpadeó varias veces: nunca sabría qué era lo que Sherlock veía en él cuando lo escrutaba de esa manera tan íntima y perturbadora.

—Es un hombre fascinante, he de decir —comentó con una sonrisa. El ruido de la tormenta haciendo eco de sus palabras—. Encantador hasta cierto punto y un poco torpe también; personalmente, la mezcla de esos dos factores es lo que más me agrada de él.

John gesticuló un "oh" y se bebió de un solo trago los restos de té que quedaban en su taza mientras sentía que la cara se le ponía roja. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad en el pecho y le temblaban un poco las manos.

—Y si tanto te gusta —dijo, volviendo a percibir el tinte amargo gobernando sus palabras—, ¿por qué no te le declaras? Estoy seguro de que te dirá que sí, nadie puede resistirse a esa cara, esa voz, e-e… ¡ejem! —exclamó de pronto, fingiendo que se rascaba el cuello y después, la nuca. No podía creer que había dicho eso.

Sherlock parecía verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Yo, sin embargo, dudo que su respuesta sea afirmativa —suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Dejó su taza en la mesa y volvió a entrelazar los dedos de las manos—. Siempre va por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo que no es gay y pavoneándose con una novia tras otra. Es un poco incómodo, a decir verdad, pero a un veterano de guerra no se le niegan esa clase de placeres, ¿verdad, John? —comentó, riendo entre palabras. John, confundido, contenía la respiración—. ¡Oh, por fin! —dijo cuando las lámparas se encendieron. De inmediato se puso de pie—; ahora podrás actualizar tu blog, John, buenas noches —dijo y se marchó rumbo a su habitación.

John aprovechó la repentina soledad para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Qué importaba que la luz hubiera vuelto y que la lluvia estuviera amainando al otro lado del balcón? Demonios, ¿por qué había tenido que decirle a Sherlock que se declarara? Ahora le parecía que todo estaba mal.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y ocultó el rostro en sus manos. Se sentía como mier… ¿Sherlock había dicho que era un hombre fascinante y encantador, enserio?

Una llama se encendió en su interior y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. _Le gustaba _—en más de un sentido— a Sherlock Holmes.

Se colocó una mano contra los labios para no comenzar a reír como loco, pues sabía, muy dentro de su cabeza… que Sherlock le gustaba también. Una pizca nada más. No se trataba de nada relevante o significativo. Simple atracción y ya. Ajá.

Se levantó y apagó la chimenea. Tomó su laptop y la colocó sobre sus piernas cuando se volvió a sentar. Accedió a su blog y desplegó un cuadro de texto para comenzar a postear una nueva _entrada. _

De pronto, Sherlock apareció de nuevo en la habitación, asomando el rostro por el borde de su puerta.

—Que no se te ocurra escribir algo relacionado a lo que acabo de decirte, John Watson —advirtió, pero inmediatamente después le guiñó el ojo y desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

John rió.

—No prometo nada —murmuró y escribió un título cualquiera.

—Te escuché —le advirtió Sherlock y él se limitó a reír de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crónica 2**

**La camisa**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _Sherlock _pertenecen a la **British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC)**, **Steven Moffat **y **Mark Gatiss **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Sherlock usa (sólo) una camisa de John para salir de la regadera, arruinándole una cita al _ladies' man_ Watson.

* * *

><p>John abrió la puerta de la casa con mano temblorosa, deseando, con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, que Sherlock no hubiera vuelto al departamento aún. Lo había visto salir muy temprano, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, lo cual lo había hecho pensar que el detective tenía <em>cosas importantes <em>que hacer y que le dejaría, al menos, un par de horas libres para disfrutar a su nueva conquista sin interrupciones desagradables.

Puso ambos pies en el interior del 221B y observó en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que no hubiera rastros de la presencia de Sherlock en los alrededores: no ropa tirada en lugares indebidos, no humo de cigarros clandestinos, no documentos esparcidos por el piso y esperaba, enserio, que no hubiera muestras de la morgue de Barts en la nevera, en donde había guardado una botella de vino para degustar durante la noche con su pareja, que en ese momento esperaba, a sus espaldas y un poco ansiosa, que la invitara a pasar.

—Entra, Sue, por favor —dijo, girándose para encararla. Ella le sonrió, de manera tan bonita, que John sintió que le palpitaba el corazón al ritmo de un tambor—. ¿Quieres que tome tu abrigo? —preguntó, señalando la percha al lado de la puerta.

Ella sonrió más y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, por favor —dijo, quitándose el abrigo de color burdeos, dándoselo a John, que lo colgó junto a su saco. —Siéntate, por favor —la invitó, señalándole una mullida butaca—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Agua está bien —respondió ella, echándose la larga cabellera castaña por encima del hombro y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

John tragó saliva, un poco nervioso: era una mujer espectacular en muchos sentidos; no sabía si había permitido que sus expectativas fueran demasiado lejos… oh, pero qué diablos, ¿ella había aceptado salir con él, no? Eso significaba que estaban interesados en eso a partes iguales, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse…

Fue a la cocina y buscó un vaso en la alacena para llenarlo de agua fresca. Se lo llevó a Sue y ella lo aceptó agradecida. John se sentó a su lado, observando con atención su rostro: era la mujer más hermosa con la que había salido en meses.

—Entonces —comenzó ella después de dar un sorbo al liquido del vaso, cuyo borde quedó manchado de lápiz labial—, eres médico, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió John, entusiasmado—, médico militar.

—Eso suena maravilloso —rió ella, empinándose hacia adelante, permitiéndole ver su pronunciado escote—. Nunca había salido con un medico —dijo, estirando las manos para comenzar a jugar con los botones del suéter de John, que sintió un golpe de calor recorriéndole las mejillas—. Debe ser muy interesante saber anatomía a la hora de _jugar_ en pareja —comentó, empleando un tono de voz sugerente que hizo que a John le temblaran las rodillas.

Iban a besarse, pero escucharon el ruido de una puerta rechinando y, antes de que pudieran procesar el sonido, la alta figura de Sherlock Holmes apareció en el salón del 221B de Baker Street. John sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies al verlo enfundado _solamente _en una camisa blanca que le venía —afortunadamente— grande. Puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer la prenda: ¡_su _camisa! ¡Esa era su maldita camisa! ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? ¿A ser como Irene Adler?

John sintió la cara caliente. Cerró las manos en puños con fuerza, deseando poder golpear con ellos el rostro de su amigo, que en ese momento sonreía de manera condescendiente. Los ojos de Sue estaban abiertos como platos y fijos en la desnudes de las piernas blancas de ese hombre súper alto y atractivo que la observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—No tienes idea de qué tan interesante puede llegar a ser conocer el cuerpo humano de pies a cabeza, como tú has dicho, querida, _a la hora de jugar, _¿verdad, _amor_? —sonrió Sherlock, clavando, ahora, sus fantásticos ojos grises en John, que enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello y se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Amor? —preguntó, pero su voz se vio casi ahogada por otro comentario ingenioso de Sherlock.

—Ah, debiste avisarme que tendrías visitas, así hubiera estado más presentable para saludar a tu amiga, _mi vida —_dijo y volvió a sonreír.

Sue se levantó también, roja y temblando de ira: la presencia de Sherlock semi desnudo en la habitación parecía haberle tocado un nervio. Dio dos zancadas y, cuando alcanzó a John, lo abofeteó, luego, se giró hacia Sherlock y le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo, que él respondió con una mueca de sorpresa fingida. Una vez la chica se marchó dando un portazo, Sherlock se acercó a John, que se había dejado caer pesadamente en su butaca, masajeándose la cara.

—Lo siento, John, no pensé que fuera a abofetearte.

—Eso es una falacia, Sherlock: ¿cuál creíste que sería su reacción después de todo lo que hiciste? ¿Besarme?

Sherlock rió.

—Creí que te daría un puñetazo —declaró, sentándose en su silla favorita, cruzando las piernas: en verdad, no estaba usando nada más que la camisa blanca de John.

Hasta ese momento, el médico se percató de que el detective tenía el cabello mojado y sus rizos chorreaban agua sobre sus hombros. Su piel pálida se transparentaba por debajo de la tela mojada.

—¿Por qué estás usando mi camisa, por cierto? —preguntó por fin.

Sherlock enarcó las cejas.

—Te dije hace una semana que la percha del baño se estaba zafando: tuve la mala fortuna de que lo hiciera mientras tomaba una ducha y toda mi ropa terminó empapada. Sabía que tenías visitas, así que no quise salir desnudo y me puse lo primero que encontré cerca —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

John negó con la cabeza: la cara había dejado de dolerle, pero le había quedado una marca roja en la mejilla derecha.

—¿Y fue necesario hacer todo ese teatro del "mi amor" delante de Sue? —preguntó, indignado.

Sherlock bufó.

—Oye, tenía que inventar algo bueno si iba a permitir que una total desconocida viera lo _mejor _de mí, ¿no crees? —explicó, levantándose. Aunque John estaba molesto, no pudo evitar sonreír—. Además, ella no era la mujer indicada para ti, doctor Watson —siguió diciendo el detective, dando un par de pasos descalzos hacia su habitación—: estaba más interesada en presumir a su novio médico que en el profesionista en sí —explicó, guiñándole un ojo—. Tal vez, la próxima vez, tengas más suerte.

John puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tal vez, la próxima vez, no finjas que eres mi pareja y provoques que me abofeteen.

Sherlock rió.

—Tal vez, la próxima vez, te des cuenta de que la persona indicada está más cerca de lo que crees —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Se escabulló a su habitación antes de que John pudiera preguntarle de qué demonios estaba hablando. El doctor sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho: sería un tonto si fingiera no reconocer los sentimientos de Sherlock por él…

—¿Te molesta si comienzo a dormir usando tu camisa? Es bastante cómoda —lo sobresaltó la voz de su compañero de piso.

John chasqueó la lengua.

—Quédatela —dijo—, pero promete que usarás ropa interior.

Sherlock rió despectivamente: si se había atrevido a andar solamente cubierto por una sábana en el Palacio de Buckingham, ¿qué más daba si usaba o no ropa interior en su propia casa? Oh, pero a John parecía importarle mucho.

—Hecho —prometió sin convicción.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crónica 3**

**Mustache**

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _Sherlock _pertenecen a la **British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC), Steven Moffat **y **Mark Gatiss **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

A Sherlock en verdad no le gusta el bigote de John.

* * *

><p>—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó John, bajando su periódico cuando sintió la atención de Sherlock persistentemente fija en su persona. Casi se sobresaltó cuando descubrió al hombre de cabello oscuro sentado en la butaca frente a la suya, observándolo con absoluta seriedad mientras se empinaba despacio hacía adelante, como si su propósito fuera chocar la punta de su nariz con la del médico…<p>

—_Esa _cosa es _espantosa _—siseó Sherlock con un tono de voz que John no le escuchaba a menudo.

Desconcertado, parpadeó un par de veces, sacudiendo la cabeza para darle a entender al otro que no comprendía el tema del que hablaba. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esa _cosa _en tu cara, John —explicó, como si fuera culpa de John no entender las cosas.

El doctor hizo un repaso mental de lo que había visto esa mañana en el espejo mientras se peinaba el cabello: ¿alguna espinilla? Como no era el tipo de hombre que le daba importancia a esa clase de cosas, no estaba seguro.

—¿Cuál "cosa" en mi cara, Sherlock? —Preguntó, armándose de paciencia—. Suenas como mi madre: cuando iba en la secundaria, solía decirme cosas como éstas casi todos los días. ¿Algún caso grave de acné del que deba hacerme cargo? —preguntó, irónico, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es el afán de ir por la vida con una _cosa _que luce como una ardilla muerta pegada a la cara? —preguntó con desdén, entonces, John _entendió. _

¿En serio iban a tener _de nuevo _esa conversación sobre su vello facial? A John le gustaba su bigote _y mucho. _Por algo se lo había dejado crecer y lo repasaba todas las mañanas con unas tijerillas y una regla para mantenerlo en perfecto estado.

Dobló su periódico y lo dejó en la mesilla de té, convenientemente dispuesta entre ambos como una barricada que impediría que intentara estrangular a Sherlock _otra vez. _Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y apoyó el codo en el brazo de su butaca, sus ojos fijos en Sherlock, que parecía estar exigiéndole con la mirada una explicación.

Era como si el bigote de John lo hubiera ofendido profundamente…

Y ciertamente _así era. _

—Sherlock —comenzó a decir John, tranquilo a pesar de que no se sentía así—, en primer lugar, no me pegué el bigote a la cara, creció naturalmente.

—Entiendo eso —aclaró Sherlock, como si creyera que eso era la cosa más obvia del mundo, aunque un instante antes le había dado a entender a John una cosa completamente opuesta—. Pero es un atentado contra la estética, John, _aféitate. _

John puso los ojos como platos, escandalizado.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque es espantoso, por eso!

John comenzó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, descubriéndose repentinamente sin argumentos. Lo único que le venía a la cabeza en ese momento era que _le gustaba su bigote _y no iba a permitir que un hombre que ni siquiera se sabía los componentes del Sistema Solar le dijera qué hacer y qué no hacer con él.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, Sherlock, tú no vas al último grito de la moda —dijo, esperando obtener alguna clase de reacción en el otro hombre, que se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia.

—No me interesan esa clase de cosas, John. Visto lo que me hace sentir cómodo y ya —aclaró, sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios.

John sintió el inicio de una migraña.

—Pues mi bigote me hace sentir cómodo, Sherlock, así que definitivamente no voy a…

—Pero es horrendo.

—¡_Tú _eres horrendo! —exclamó, desesperado. ¿El efecto de sus palabras? La sonrisa en labios de Sherlock se ensanchó—. Criticando a las personas como si supieras todo sobre ellas cuando en el fondo no eres más que un…

—¿Un?

—Un… un…

—¿Un?

John cerró los ojos, desesperado, y se dedicó simplemente a respirar profundo, intentando eliminar todo el coraje que repentinamente le había llenado el cuerpo. Siguiendo un impulso, se puso de pie y dio los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Sherlock, acercándose a él para tomarlo por las solapas de la camisa. Eso sí que pareció tomar por sorpresa al detective, cuyos ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa. Separó los labios y John observó el movimiento como a cámara lenta…

Lo besó.

Un gemido escapó de la boca de Sherlock.

—Un tonto, eso es lo que eres.

Sherlock, que parecía demasiado sorprendido para hablar, solamente frunció el entrecejo y observó a John, intentando analizarlo. Para sorpresa de Watson, no pareció encontrar _nada _en él, como si de pronto un escudo se hubiera activado entre ambos para protegerlo de su análisis.

Cuando el detective recuperó la capacidad de habla, lo único que dijo fue:

—Si piensas volver a besarme, John, _tendrás que _afeitarte esa cosa, porque de lo contrario no voy a dejar que vuelvas a acercarte a mis labios.

John puso los ojos en blanco y le dedicó un gesto grosero con el dedo.

—No pienso volver a besarte.

—¡Pero…!

—No —dijo, caminando hacia su habitación.

—¡Te afeitaré mientras duermes!

—Soy un militar bien entrenado: te rompería el cuello antes de que acercaras la navaja a mi rostro —respondió John, tal vez con un poco más de frialdad de la necesaria.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Ésta bien —dijo—, pensaré un poco las cosas y consideraré la posibilidad de permitir que me beses aún con esa cosa espantosa en la cara, no importa que parezca una ardilla atropellada y abandonada en una carretera.

John le dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—¿Enserio planeas que te bese de nuevo después de decirme algo tan grosero? —preguntó, indignado—. No, gracias.

Pero en el fondo se moría de ganas de besar esos labios de nuevo así que, en contra de su voluntad, fue al cuarto de baño, se llenó la cara de crema de afeitar y tomó la navaja, observando su sonriente reflejo en el espejo.


End file.
